


Bouncing Bundle Bunny Dexter: An ABO Dexter Fanfiction No One Wanted Nor Needed

by ChaosCobra (TheAntiLamb)



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Babies, Brian loves them, Brian presents himself to Dexter as Brian, Debra is furious, Dexter a kinky hoe, Dexter gets pregnant, Dexter has babies!, Dexter is kinda a whore already, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, but Debra is usually there to stop him from getting pounded like the little bitch he is, he gets fat with babies, he gets pumped with his brothers seed, he needs a brake from the dark passenger and Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiLamb/pseuds/ChaosCobra
Summary: Yeah title says all.Dexter has already the Dark Passenger, but did he really need an Omega side. Especially when he's already a ginger English loop eared rabbit/human hybrid. His brother, a dark fur English loop eared rabbit/human, kinda mates with him. But Dexter doesn't find out how he got pregnant till he notices he has a new neighbor.Written in Dexter's points of view.
Relationships: Debra Morgan/Joey Quinn, Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser, James Doakes/Dexter Morgan, Joey Quinn/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Bouncing Bundle Bunny Dexter: An ABO Dexter Fanfiction No One Wanted Nor Needed

In this strange and delusional world, we live in, humans are mixed with animals. Attaining some of the animal's most distinctive features. Many people here in Miami, are either dogs and cats or exotic birds, reptiles of all kinds, even insets and spiders, rodents as well. Like me, I am a rabbit, I happened to be an orange furred English Lop. Being called 'cute' or 'fluffy' is mostly a great insult to the Dark Passenger. I mostly ignore it as the other one wrangles in rage. 

Doakes definitely likes to tease me the most, making Masuka tease him relentlessly on the many reasons why a Black Panther would definitely take a 'little bunny' as his mate.

"Morgan were the fuck are the papers?" Doakes said as he slammed his hand on my desk. I who was writing on my computer, look up at Doakes, who was definitely mad because he didn't make my ears flinch. 

Now that was a challenge everyone in the department took part in. 'Who can make bunny boys ears flinch?', definitely a respectable sport for policemen. In homicide. But hey they probably need some type of breather. From all the death and blood and dismemberment and violent killing. Definitely something bad…

Another one was touching them, now that I hate, yes my hair and fur are very fluffy. But I don't need anyone touching my ears. I only let Debra and that's barely.

I suddenly felt a pull on one of my ears.

"Earth to Freaky Morgan!" Doakes yells in my ear and it causes me to flinch back to roll away in my swivel chair and hold my ears down. I frowned at him. He couldn't hold back the smirk that grew wider the more he looked at me, his tail swirling in what I could only call approval. And the look you gave to pray. Definitely that. I for sure was more terrifying, but that's what he wants, everyone to know what kind of monster I am.

"Doakes stop hitting on Morgan, we are sure if you two are ever alone, you'd definitely do him. Heck, you might do him now. So back off." Batista, a black German Shepherd, definitely overweight somehow, said jokingly as he crossed the whole room to get some coffee.

"Why would I fuck this bunny boy? I'm here for the work he's supposed to be doing, while he's wasting my fucking time playing with his god damned fur." He said mockingly as I kept my ears in front of me.

I only do this to strengthen the fact that I am 'the poor defenseless lab geek who can't take much fear because he's just a poor lop-eared bunny', who kills bad guys in plastic-filled rooms, not to mention they cut up the body to put them in bags and throw them into the ocean. But no one knows. Neither would believe it.

I then almost pout at Doakes and the man almost enrages, because of some biology of wanting to fuck something cute, which I don't get. "Was I supposed to do it for today?" I ask stupidly, which always works, except on Doakes.

At this, the man slams his hand on my desk again, making me actually flinch, gripping on my chair and raising my legs up on instinct to kick. At this Doakes almost laughs but I glance at the file that has been on my desk for almost 2 days and he almost hisses at me as he takes the file angrily. I was about to smile at that but then my sister was at the front of my desk in seconds.

"You fucking whore." Doakes blurts out as he leaves enraged. Debra looked back at him and scoffed in amusement.

"Dex, you bastard, what the hell did you say to Doakes?" She laughed out, her white and dark brown ears perking up. Her tail swishing happily, almost like a dog. She was a weird cat.

"I said something stupid," I said with a small smile as I place my legs on the floor again and sat up straight, my ears going back to their default mode, one behind my shoulder and the other in front of my chest. I was moving the mouse around and Deb touched the ear that had a chunk missing. Admiring it like she always did.

"I'm still not believing it got infected when you were 3." She said as she looked at his desk and found what she needed. "Thanks for finishing it." She said as she stopped playing with my fur and took the file.

Deborah definitely cared for me, hopefully only as siblings. I could not think of her in any other way. I kept working till Vince called me.

"Dex come look at this." Masuka, a Siamese cat. Said opening the door to my other work spot, I rolled over to him and looked down at his experiment.

I squinted my eyes at it.

"Vince what the actual hell," I say as I look up at him and he smirks down at me. 

"Just saying these genes could mix. If it works, in theory, it should work in person." He says as he starts laughing.

"I'm not letting you mate with a snake. " I almost deadpan but we both start laughing. 

"I mean the one in the mortuary tho." Vince laughed out as I snorted and rolled away. I was stopped by a foot covered in military boots, they landed it between my legs. If that doesn't scream that they wanna fuck me I don't know what else could. 

I look up to see the new recruit, Joseph Quinn. Who by the smell he always has on him when he is near me. Is definitely aiming to mate me.

The true cruel joke God has done on us was not the half-animal thing. It was the second gender. Now that was on purpose. Half of the department was full of Alphas, from Batista to LaGuerta to Doakes, Debra, Masuka and now Quinn.

I, Dexter, happen to be an Omega. Hilariously the only Omega in the department. And even funnier, the only male Omega in the MPD. Because they are rare or something. Thankfully only every single Alpha I meet flirts with me. 

Betas are the luckiest. They say it's the other way around but its definitely, not it. They got it all wrong. But I am not one to care, being an Omega definitely has its benefits. It helps my 'innocent lab geek' case.

"Stop spacing out bunny… Masuka, bunny, they just called up a rather bloody case, stop watching porn and get your little camera and let's get going." He said pointing at me as he walked off.

He was a Chesapeake Bay Retriever. A rather small one at that. But definitely good at his job.

I get on the move as I squat down to get the bags I so gracefully dropped on the floor this morning just to seem a bit normal. 

"Dex I can see your tail." Masuka teases as he rubes his against mine for a fraction of a second, I return his smirk with a displeased pout. I always tuck my tail in, they touch my ears enough here, don't need them doing it to my tail, especially since it gets me feeling weird. I sighed in agony.

"Ritaa." Came the mantra of my daily prayers. She had to be the best person in the world. No no. She was. I love my cute little hamster of a partner, but recently she has been more distant, thinking the best partner for me would be an Alpha. She couldn't be the better mate. 

"Your tail shakes when you're thinking," Masuka says and this called for a reaction of me getting up quickly, even with my pants falling I grab onto the side of my cream-colored pants and my other arm was moving the bags onto my shoulder. I took a few breaths to calm down from moving so fast.

"That's totally fuckable but, I am not into dudes, even if you have man tiddies and a man pussy," Masuka explained as I sighed in exasperation. When he got like this it was best to let him talk. 

"Dex, dude I'm kidding." He said after an angry look from Batista as he wolf-whistled at me. He whistled at my tail. Very professional. I seemed to have been cursed by the god of pants. Because when I make it to the elevator I still can't get them to stay in place, my tail quivering for some reason.

Everyone goes to their cars and make it almost at the same time. I, on the other hand, arrived later. Having had to change my pants in the car, to the ones with the holes for a tail. I somehow had the same hate for these pants as the hate I had for people who bother managers with pathetic excuses for problems.

I slapped on some latex gloves and got down from the car as I set up the camera on the way yo the crime scene, I show my ID to one of the cops next to the police tape and he lets me pass. Even if he was a beta dog he still checked me out. 

"Morgan get your ass over here," Batista yelled at me as I made my way over. I stopped midway as I looked at the work of art before me. Blood literary everywhere on the bed, not enough for me to be shocking but enough to make my tail start shaking again.

"Morgan, don't stay in the doorway. I need you in here with your camera taking pictures." Batista said as he noticed I had been staring too long at the mangled prostitute, she was a Blue Jay, but she didn't look blue anymore. Only red.

I step in and snap a picture, kneel down to take pictures of the dried puddles of blood, I walk over to the mangled body, bent in ungodly ways. 

"She's been dead for 5 hours. Probably 23 minutes more. Her limbs look like they were twisted before death, they, oh Woah, they ripped out her eyes. Then finally they twisted her neck. He was careful to twist her neck, so the skin didn't rip." I said after doing a little dance around the whole place formulating how everything happened and Batista looked disgusted. I snapped another picture, hiding my admiration.

"Did you get hard from that?" I hear a voice like Quinn's say.

"Ah!~" I yelped out as I felt my tail being grabbed harshly. I whimpered in pain and see a hand holding my own, the one with the camera.

"Why is your tail out bunny boy?" Quinn teased and I took my chance, I was next to a wall and the bed. Let the camera hang around my neck. I plant my hands on the wall and jump up as I twist my body over and kick Joey in the chest, making him fly over the door and slam against it.

"What the fuck! I just grabbed your tail." Quinn defended but definitely outed himself.

I stand my part, I bare my teeth as Deb leans in the door. 

"Quinn, what the fuck." She said laughing and then looked at me and the corps.

"Holy shit, that's fucked up." She said as she walked over Quinn and next to a Batista that knew I could kick. Since he once got drunk with me. He tried to mount me, I broke one of his ribs with a kick. Without shoes.

He thanked me since he did have a mate and family.

I got back to taking pictures and taking swabs of evidence. Quinn stood up, holding his ribs. He let out a shaky breath and glared at me. I finished my work and walked out rather mad. I honestly didn't care, but Omegas were known for temper tantrums and for random bursts of anger and even rage. I barely had them to begin with. So it is fine to act one out.

"Morgan I'm sorry." Quinn had the balls to say. Following me out and everything. Oh, I'm sure he has heavy balls. I think and then stop mid trot as my eyes widen a bit. My heat. I held my chest as it felt hotter than anything.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I drop my bags, turning halfway to kick whoever had touched me. Except for this time, Quinn grabbed my leg and twisted it. Causing me to fall on my side. I tried to sit up but Quinn raises my leg. What he didn't expect was to get kicked in the face and the stomach.

"Fucking rabbits!" He yells as he staggers back against Debra, receiving a smack on the back oh his head.

"Fucking creep, stop hitting on my brother," Deb said as she pulled on his ears. "Come we are asking the locals, maybe they'll let you touch em," she said as she pulled him away.

I make it to my car to go back to work. Taking off my mask and keeping my emotionless face on. 

"Was I too violent?" I ask myself as I stop for lunch. I am still lost in the idea that rabbits are entirely herbivores. I order a burger and get a weird look from a cow lady. I just ignore that reaction, eating the animal counterpart of people never bothered me. Though some people believe they are connected with their said animal. Harry had bought Deb and me a pet bunny. It didn't last long till I killed it. I was five at that moment.

"Here's your order." She says as she hands me the bag. I get back in my car and drive to work. I decide to eat at my desk since I wanted to look at the pictures. 

As I enter the department I see a few people eating in there desks. I sit down and started eating till I hear gawking. I look up to see a Cuban Blackbird.

"You eat meat?" Asked LaGuerta as she walked over to me. I finished the food in the mouth and drank from some sugary drink. 

"And I don't eat carrots," I added, killing the stereotype. Celery is better. 

She smiled curiously, her wings fluttering a bit behind her as she sat on an open area on my desk and crossed her legs, smirking at me.

"Dexter, honey. You are in a preheat," she said after a small whiff of my area. 

"Be careful…" she said as she stood up and fluffed up her tail feathers a bit as she left for lunch. I widened my eyes as I notice Doakes glaring at me.

I look down at my laptop and see the pictures of yesterday. The bled dry pieces of a prostitute dog, mixed breed. Both different, but I feel both were gifts just for me. Two drastically different bodies. But the thought was of me. Definitely, an Alpha seeking my attention. 

I finished my food, closed off in my office, I feel light-headed, so I lower my head against my desk, hugging the growing pain in my gut. It wasn't the food I ate so I wasn't worried.

I didn't think I'd wake up to someone shaking my shoulder, saying something I could not hear. I realize I am in the heat but I can not will my body to move. I gasp out as I let out a mewl. Usually, I know it's coming for a while, but this time it came too fast. My tail moves enticingly at someone behind me. All I know is that I truly can not hear or see well. My left leg starts jumping wildly as I feel hands on my sides. I finally opened my eyes, no wonder I couldn't see, and I gasp out sitting up, I suddenly feel wet, I feel something hard between my legs. 

I opened my eyes slowly to see a nearly terrified Quinn underneath me. I let out a sigh at an Alpha's cock underneath me. Not that it really affected me, but it seems I lost track of time.

"Quinn it's not a good idea to fuck him after he jumped at you with a chair." Some voice said as I looked to my sides, indeed seeing Joeys  
hands on my hips. So I attacked him, let's hope they just think its the casual Omega craze. I rolled my hips unconsciously as I held onto his chest.

Mating in public was still something that happened, but some places tried to be more discrete. 

"Qui-" I tried to speak, but I was received with a kiss. His hands-on my ass, playing with my tail a bit causing me to sit back up with either hand beside Joey's head.

"Your drooling on me and I'm a dog." He laughed out and I was glad my ears covered my face, I panted softly. I realized that I was on an Alpha and he wasn't fucking the Omega in heat. 

"Dexter!" Debra yelled out at what she saw and all I could do was roll my hips in defiance. 

"Alpha is not mating me." Said the Omega in me. No matter how hard the Dark Passenger fought he couldn't go against the Omega. I never truly fought either of them.

Quinn sighed and laid his head back. "I couldn't… Everyone here would kill me," he said quietly for me. He wouldn't mate me because of the other Alphas.

The Omega lets out a sob as I thankfully covered my face with my hands and ears, curling up a bit. I sobbed out harder as Quinn sat up to hug me gently. 

"Hey hey, Dexter, no no, don't cry," Quinn said as he rubbed my back, I almost calmed down. But Debra pulled me up by my shirt. But my legs stopped working.

"Dex I swear to god you're such a whore when you're in heat," Debra complains to me as I try to stand up. I fall on my knees in front of her and keep my face in her belly as I get my hair pulled on. 

"Dex get the fuck off me I'm taking your sorry ass home," Debra said angrily. But I decided to see what would happen if I acted in certain ways. 

I uncharacteristically smile up as her as my tail started shaking enticing her. I know incest is wrong, but I want them to believe I'm really out of it because of the hormones.

"Jealous I'm all over Joey?" I slurred out a bit as Deb looked almost enraged at me.

"Dexter it's not like you to get like this!" She said embarrassed she had to deal with me like this. I kept my hands on her thighs as they slowly slipped down. She held me up by my hair, I let me head roll around a bit, acting like I am especially drowsy. But I was just looking at everyone's face. 

I start panting a bit, my hands fell between my legs as I fell back on my heels. With half-lidded eyes, I laugh up at Debra.

I was sure everyone was frozen at my reactions. Quinn had stood up but didn't dare to move as I got rid of Debra's grip on me. My Dark Passenger and Omega were both getting thrills out of me doing it so I didn't see myself stopping as I crawled over to Joey and mouthed at his covered crotch, pulling on his belt and everything.

I was tongue-tied as all my Omega could do was mewl at the Alpha. "I want your pups." My getting filled obsessed mind mewled out as Joey held my cheeks and leaned down to me as he chuckled almost sadly. 

"I can't do that." At that my Omega almost cracked as they put an ugly face on. I even bared my teeth at that and Joey looked like he regretted even getting this job in the first place.

Every alpha looked like they really underestimated the insanity an Omega could hold. Thankfully, they don't know the truth. Also, this was not the first time. It was in school and I made a spectacle of it. And recently Debra had been teasing me a lot, asking if I'd lost my cool. I still don't get why it's funny.

"Then don't touch me." I almost spat out at Joey as he looked too afraid to let go as my hands landed on top of his. I slowly stood up, eyes staring straight at his contracted pupils. I was sure because of hormones, mine were as well.

But somehow just before the Dark Passenger and the Omega entice me to start another fight. Doakes swops in to slam me against the desk

I let out a moan as I'm held down rather forcefully, my legs already spread around his waist. Doakes then laughed out, then gritting his teeth at the strength he needed.

"You see with 'rabid omega' cases they are usually testing if you could defend it! If you beat him he submits, if he wins, well they won't want you." Doakes said as I made sure to give him a struggle since my Omega was enraged at those words, but I just wanted to make sure he didn't win. Just to shame him.

My Omega demanded to get more violent and that's exactly what I did, I even started growling as some hidden strength came flowing through me as I freed a hand to punch Doakes in the face. The man simply laughed and spit the blood in my face.

"I knew it, you're a fucking little beast huh? Or does the bitch in heat just want some Alpha cock huh?" Doakes teased and received another punch as my face contorted violently, I looked like another person and I loved how my insides boiled as I yelled and kicked the black panther in the stomach. 

Badly enough he grabbed my legs instead and turned me on my belly and laid on my back, his bulge against my ass as he held my head in place by grasping my chin harshly and making sure my arms were tucked underneath me and hugged my waist to keep me there and made sure to use much pressure on keeping me down.

"Dexter look around you, you're making a scene at work." He whispered softly into my ear as I kept snarling at him, looking up but not catching a glimpse of him. I drooled onto his hand as he shakes me again and I finally look around the office, everyone was worried to move. The Alphas definitely not willing to fight each other since they were almost a pack. 

I make it look like I've actually turned into an animal as I look around but not directly at their eyes. But soon my Omega decides it was time to let out embarrassing noises as my tongue found its way outta my mouth and hanging out as I mewled out. The Alpha on me was scratching the top of the base of my tail as I almost became jelly on that desk.

I was sure everyone was surprised he didn't punch me. But he knew what that meant, the other didn't consider hurting me in that way. He just grabbed at my writs forcefully but he had also slammed me against a desk. But everyone was definitely surprised at him not punching or slapping me. 

He humped me once and I now had truly become a mess. I even started crying again as I kept my arms nicely tucked underneath my chest and stomach. It was something common, as I mentioned before, mating in public was something that still happened, especially if it was the first time; the tradition of wanting to show everyone who was yours or something like that.

"Dexter I want you to calm down and let your sister, Debra, take you home." Doakes tried commanding gently as he rubbed my sides to try and calm me, his head on my shoulder.

I immediately notice I can't control my mouth and I worry. "N-no, please! I don't wanna be alone again!" I cry out as I was actually crying, not like with Joey. 

James starts shushing me as he rubs against me.

"It's okay, it's okay... don't cry…" He said softly and it was enough to make my Omega cover its face with my hands.

He slowly stood up with me against his chest as I stayed hunched over just to stay closer to him. Some people almost started smirking but he immediately pointed at them. 

"I would have punched Morgan, I'm only helping his poor omega side like any good alpha! Unlike you all scared ass alphas." Doakes said proudly but didn't expect to get slashed in the arm by my letter opener that is disguised as a pen. He roared out but soon got his head smashed against my desk with my inhuman strength at the moment, I flip him over on his back and I get on his lap just before undoing his belt. I have a wicked smile on as this happens and I hear a gun click. 

Debra is pointing a gun at me and James is less angry at me than I thought as he stays still. I look up and smirk at a teary-eyed alpha and smirk darkly. "Your gonna shot your brother? He didn't do anything you know. It's just his crazy Omega." I said, not really controlling that since it was indeed my Omega who said it soon I felt my gut sink at what I know what was coming.

"You wanna know how I lost this bit in my ear?" The Omega said and soon my eyes started watering, but I didn't know why.

Debra was silent but she said yes with a nod of her head. Her ears where flat against her head as she kept a serious expression.

"I was rapped by a bigger Alpha when I was 3, he was trying to eat m-my ear as they cut up my mom with a chainsaw in-nfront o-o-of me. Then Harry found m-me." The omega said but dread settled on the three of us as I started to shake violently, I drop the pen and back off till I reach a wall. I slowly cover my mouth as I began to sob. 

I didn't want to remember that.

Everyone had a new level of worry for me as I stare them all down. Clear regret in my face has I cried out loudly. Debra's gun fell and she couldn't breathe. No one could.

"I shouldn't have said that. Why did you say that?" I ask my hysterical Omega who is causing this disaster.

Doakes fell on his knees and hugged me. I stopped shaking; I feel a bit afraid.

"No wonder you're so messed up." James coes at me and rubs the back of my head and my lower back. I start sobbing like any bad omega. 

"I'm sorry." I start crying out like a mantra. Hoping this would work on the Alphas.

"Dex is this what Dad would always talk to you about. You not being able to control your omega side? Are your sides that split?" Debra asked softly after she made it closer to me and knelt down.

I softly nodded at what she asked and I could feel the air in the room change. Doakes and Deborah helped me up and walked me out of the department. They set me in Deb's car and she drives me home silently. 

She helps me into my apartment and I drop onto the bed. She takes off my shoes like so many heats before and pulls off my pants as well. She turned on my air conditioner and pulled my weighted blanket over me and kissed my sweaty forehead. 

"I'll bring you dinner okay. Sleep for now." She says to me lovingly, I think, and leaves me in a barely lit room. 

My Dark Passenger and my Omega are so high off the display I made that I'm sure they will not bother me for a while. So I decide to take this heat slow and just grit my teeth through it. For now, I will sleep.


End file.
